1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of protective head gear, and more specifically, to a helmet with an energy management system comprised of extendable bladders within strategically arranged foam pockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is intended to provide a superior energy management system for avoiding or minimizing injuries to persons from projectiles (such as baseballs) or other impacts to the head, vibrations and other forces. Although the present invention is not limited to the field of athletics, the energy management system of the present invention may be used in connection with baseball, football, hockey and other helmets, as well as other protective gear. A number of devices that are intended to provide protection to the head of an athlete during competition or practice have been patented or are the subject of pending patent applications, but none incorporates a bladder system that allows the bladder to extend beyond the confines of the helmet.
Despite the relative perceived safety of baseball as opposed to some other sports, there have been a number of injuries and even deaths caused by a baseball hitting a player's head at a high speed and/or at an area of the head (such as the temporal area) that can cause serious injury. U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,650 (Mazzoccoli, 2010) which discloses a Universal Safety Cap with flexible foam joints that absorb energy and allow the helmet to flex upon impact. The present invention incorporates bladders within foam pockets. These bladders and foam pockets may be used with or without the flexible joints of the prior invention. Additional examples of prior art are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,764 (Morgan, 1971) provides an energy absorbing and sizing means for helmets. The helmet comprises a first set of chambers on the inside surface of the helmet with a substantially non-compressible fluid within these chambers. The helmet further comprises a second set of chambers, and the fluid within the first set of chambers is allowed to expand into the second set of chambers upon impact. This fluid returns to the first chambers when the force of the impact is removed. A constricted passage connects the first and second chambers. The chambers are comprised of a flexible material that is sealed to form a fluid-tight chamber. The size of each chamber is controlled by heat sealing. These chambers (or bladders) are not situated within foam pockets, and they do not extend beyond the confines of the helmet upon impact.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,106 (Aileo, 1980) and 4,290,149 (Aileo, 1981) both disclose an individually fitted helmet. The helmet is comprised of resilient, snugly fitting spacer plugs that can be pushed inwardly to adjust the fit of the helmet around the wearer's head. Although the invention is not touted as an energy management system, it is conceivable that the plugs would absorb at least some energy upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,471 (Lovell, 1981) involves a helmet designed to protect sportsmen or workers in potentially hazardous occupations. The helmet comprises a hard shell within an outer section that is slidably connected to an inner section. Specifically, the outer section moves relative to the inner section upon impact. In an alternate embodiment, the helmet further comprises a plurality of cushioning projections that are situated between the outer and inner shells and attached to one of the shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,244 (Fournier et al., 1999) provides a protective device (helmet) for impact management. The device comprises a shell and a liner. The liner comprises a means for enabling controlled displacement of preselected regions of the liner upon various degrees of impact to the outer shell. The liner is preferably attached to the outer shell with a hook-and-loop fastener. The liner is comprised of a first material with holes into which a second material is inserted. The first and second materials have different impact-absorbing characteristics.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2007/0209098 (Peart) discloses a helmet with interior ventilation chambers. The interior ventilation chambers are created by pads protruding inwardly from an interior protective layer of the helmet. The pads define a network of interconnected ventilation channels, which allow for air circulation between the protective layer and the wearer's head. Although this patent application does not discuss energy management per se, the pads may provide some level of energy absorption.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2010/0180362 and 2010/0180363 (Glogowski et al.) describe an adjustable fitting helmet in which the wearer may adjust the size, shape, orientation and/or pressure of the helmet. In one embodiment, the helmet comprises an outer shell and an impact-absorbing liner with at least two pads coupled to it. An inflatable bladder is situated between the outer shell and the pads so that when the bladder is inflated, it causes the pads to move closer to the head of the wearer, thereby adjusting the fit of the helmet.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2011/0296594 (Thomas et al.) involves an energy management structure comprised of a first compressive response profile, a second compressive response profile, and a third component connecting the two. The second component surrounds the first component so that there is a recess between them. The first, second and third components form a cup-like structure that is attached to the inside of a helmet. The structures may vary in stiffness. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of these structures is positioned inside the helmet to provide the desired energy management.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0151664 (Kirson) provides a helmet safety liner for use with a motorcycle helmet. The liner is a liquid-gel impact reaction liner that is secured directly to the inside of the helmet. The liner has a fluid sack layer that contains fluid. The fluid sack has a plurality of doughnut-shaped holes that are surrounded by a liner opening inner wall and a liner opening outer wall. The fluid sack layer allows expansion or contraction of the doughnut-shaped holes.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2012/0198604 (Weber et al.) discloses an “omnidirectional” energy management system for a helmet. The helmet comprises an outer shell, an outer liner and an inner liner, and a plurality of isolation dampers between the inner and outer liners. The inner liner moves relative to the outer liner upon impact, and the isolation dampers are configured to cause the inner liner to return to its original position relative to the outer liner after the force of the impact is removed. The isolation dampers are described as having a “wide range of configurations and materials.”
U.S. Patent Application Pub No. 2012/0233745 (Veazie) describes an impact absorbing helmet system comprised of an outer shell and a more rigid inner shell. Sealed elastomer energy absorbing cells containing a gas or liquid are situated between the inner and outer shells. The outer shell and cells deform upon impact.
There is a need for improvement in the field of protective head gear, and in particular, in the field of energy management systems. Current energy management systems do not enable the construction of a pitcher or defensive player's helmet thin enough to disguise it under a baseball hat while still being protective of the player at energy levels associated with a hit baseball. Exit velocities of baseballs hit in competition can reach as high as 100-120 mph at the high school to professional level. Baseball impact tests are performed by colliding a baseball with a National Operating Committee on Standards for Athletic Equipment (NOCSAE) headform (having an embedded triaxial accelerometer). The test results are measured in terms of the industry standard Severity Index (SI). Tests run on the present invention prove that it is superior to other energy management systems because it has the lowest SI value.
Specifically, the present invention improves upon the deficiencies in the prior art by utilizing stretchable bladders within strategically placed foam pockets. The foam pockets direct the deformation and stretching of the bladders upon impact and allow the bladders to stretch and extend beyond the confines of the helmet. The present invention reduces the amount of energy transmitted to the head by redirecting the energy of impact around and away from the point of impact. The impact causes material contained in the bladder to move, and it also causes the bladder to stretch and deform. The material movement and the bladder stretching and deformation absorb energy during impact, thus preventing it from causing damage to the head of the wearer.